Liquid crystal display (LCD) devices often include active-matrix LCDs (AMLCDs) and passive-matrix LCDs (PMLCDs). In an AMLCD, each pixel includes a thin-film transistor (TFT). Often, the gate electrode of the TFT is coupled to a horizontally arranged scanning line, i.e., horizontal scanning line. The drain electrode of the TFT is coupled to a vertically arranged data line, i.e., vertical data line. The source electrode of the TFT is coupled to a pixel electrode. A suitable voltage is applied on the horizontal scanning line to turn on all the TFTs coupled to the horizontal scanning line such that the pixel electrodes coupled to these TFTs are electrically coupled to the vertical data lines. Display signals transmitted by the vertical data lines can be written into corresponding pixels to control the light-transmission levels of the LC molecules. By controlling the light-transmission levels, the colors displayed by the AMLCD can be controlled or changed.
Currently, an external gate driving integrated circuit or gate driving IC coupled to the display panel is often used to drive the horizontal scanning lines in the display panel of an AMLCD. The gate driving IC is often configured to control the charging and discharging of each level of horizontal scanning lines. Meanwhile, gate driver on array (GOA) technology integrates the gate driving ICs on the array substrate. By applying the GOA technology, fewer GOA ICs need to be used in the AMLCD device. The fabrication cost and power consumption of the AMLCD device can be reduced. The GOA technology also enables narrow bezel to be formed in the AMLCD device.
However, in a conventional GOA unit, parasitic capacitance in the transistor of the pull-up module often causes the pull-up node, i.e., the node connecting the gate electrode of the transistor in the pull-up module and the gate output terminal, susceptible to noise.